Soberbia
by Eileen Hera
Summary: Si la situación no era más clara es que Kurt necesitaba gafas, la soberbia las iba a engullir a ambas como siguiesen por ese camino. Pequeña viñeta del episodio 5x09.


Bueno, no es que estuviese muy confiada de subir esto, lo escribí en un momento y sinceramente todavía tengo la sensación de que he escrito algo sin sentido, pero como mi amor del alma **Spreadmadness **ha dicho que lo suba pues lo subo. Si, a veces soy una mandada, pero que le voy a hacer no quiero que mi cabeza ruede en ninguna dirección esta muy bien sobre mis hombros.

La viñeta esta inspirada en el capítulo 5x09, ese momento tan épico del tortazo que genero la pelea entre los fans de Santana y los fans de Rachel, en fin, no quiero entrar en detalles porque siempre me parecen tontas las peleas. La cuestión es que esto sería un fragmento que no se vio antes del final del episodio, donde el pobre Kurt esta en medio :c

Decir que lo he hecho sobre esto porque en el puñetero reto de los pecados capitales me ha salido soberbia y mi cerebro no ha podido pensar en nada mejor e.e

Espero que os guste .

* * *

><p><em>"Este fic ha sido programado por el forocomunidad Retos fanfiction"_

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer<strong>: Glee no me pertenece, si lo hiciese Kurt habría desheredado a todo el mundo.

* * *

><p><strong>Soberbia<strong>

Kurt cruzó los brazos con la esperanza de que Rachel recapacitara, observando como la castaña recogía lo más importante y lo metía en la maleta ¿A dónde esperaba ir a las once de la noche? No tenía ni la más remota idea y estaba convencido de que ella tampoco. Solo se estaba haciendo la fuerte, demostrando por una vez que ella llevaba las riendas de lo que sucedía, pero lo único que podía ver Kurt era la soberbia que saltaba por cada poro de la joven estrella.

Resopló, pues a pesar de estar haciendo la maleta se estaba tomando su tiempo, lo que podía suponer que en el fondo estaba aguardando hasta el último segundo para ver si Santana le pedía perdón. No podía creer que su orgullo la estuviese comiendo de esa forma, no era como si Santana hubiese entrado en aquel escenario con ganas de robarle el papel. Rachel exageraba y Santana no tenía las suficientes luces para hablar sin sacar de quicio al sesenta por ciento de las personas a su alrededor.

Miró a la latina, sentada en la mesa ojeando una de sus múltiples revistas sin prestar atención a lo que hacía su compañera de piso, más bien fingiendo que no le interesaba. Kurt suspiró de nuevo, era increíble cómo podía estar en la mitad de un conflicto sin sentido.

—No tienes por qué hacer esto Rachel.— Ser lógico no parecía funcionar, pero por probar una última vez no pasaría nada.

—Déjala Lady Hummel, necesito una cama mullida para estar descansada para los ensayos.— Kurt terminó por poner los ojos en blanco.

—Ella tiene razón, necesita una cama para poder soñar que alguna vez en su ridícula vida puede robarme el papel, lo que es obvio que no.— Rachel sonrió de forma falsa.— Una stripper como ella no puede compararse como una estrella como yo.

¿Qué diablos había hecho él para merecer aquello? Se suponía que eran amigos, más que eso, eran como familia. Todo lo que habían vivido hasta el momento parecía quedarse en nada, las promesas, los sueños, las ganas de ayudarse los unos a los otros. Ni dos meses y ya habían roto el pacto.

—No quieres decir eso.— Rachel le sonrió encogiéndose de hombros.

—Las verdades duelen, además no puede convivir con un par de traidores que no saben apreciar mi talento.— ¿Lo acababa de meter en todo el asunto? Kurt masajeó el puente de su nariz intentando relajarse, no servía de nada si él también acababa de mal humor ¿Por qué diablos no habría pedido esa maldita pizza?

—No importa.—Santana le devolvió la sonrisa y Kurt dio un par de pasos hacia atrás si volaba otra bofetada no quería estar cerca.— Eres un hobbit, un desagradable hobbit y por tu egoísmo un día te quedarás sola, pero por el momento disfruta de tu estrella, espero que te de abrazos en unos años.

—¿Qué tal si nos calmamos? ¡Aun puedo preparar té!— Kurt forzó la sonrisa mirando de forma inquieta a las dos jóvenes que parecían quererse matar con la mirada ¿Por qué tenían que ser tan orgullosas?

—Al menos yo tendré una carrera a la que aferrarme.

Cerró su maleta y se puso su abrigo, Kurt dejo escapar el aliento, al parecer no había marcha atrás y él no tenía ganas de gastar más aliento para que ellas siguiesen lanzando veneno por cada poro de su piel. Abrazo a Rachel, sin tener una respuesta de vuelta, al parecer él también era la peor persona del mundo por no haber estado de acuerdo con ella. Su último gesto fue la guinda del pastel y por la cara de Santana podía afirmar que no era de su agrado.

—Sigo sin entender muy bien cómo has aguantado todo este tiempo viviendo con ella.— Kurt la observó unos segundos, dolida y orgullosa como ella sola.

—Y yo no entiendo cómo puedes ser tan cabezota, te molesta tanto o incluso más que a mí que se haya comportado así.—Razonar con una de ellas sin que estuviese la otra tal vez fuese más sencillo.

—Claro que sí, ser una diva insoportable se acaba pagando Kurt.— Santana se encogió de hombros y paso por su lado.— Voy a instalarme en mi nueva habitación.

Kurt cerró los ojos y negó como llevaba haciendo durante los últimos días, las peleas habían empeorado hasta el punto en que tenía que ponerse tapones en los oídos para no escucharlas lanzarse comentarios sin sentido. El orgullo era malo, pero la soberbia de ambas las terminaría por consumir, por el momento él iba a pedir su pizza.


End file.
